


perfect pair of three.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rowan and Trevor are both dating Brandon, but are queerplatonic with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: a collection of oneshots around these three.
Relationships: Brandon Darrow/Rowan Fricks, Rowan Fricks/Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow, Trevor Askill & Rowan Fricks, Trevor Askill/Brandon Darrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	perfect pair of three.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It's a little bit of a different slope for me!

The room is cold when the sun begins to peek through the ivory curtains but Rowan knows it is because the window is cracked open a bit, the pane in a state of slightly panic along with the crack running up the plastic as though it will snap when one of her boys inevitably shove it back too far or too violently. One day, she had asked the boys why the window had to always be open a crack when the winters got as cold as they did and with a significant look of forced casualness at their boyfriend, Brandon had answered, "Boys run hot, what can I say?" but Trevor's body language had screamed of both nerves and gratefulness, perhaps slight embarrassment present as well when he had brought a hand up to scratch at the pink flush overtaking the scruff of his neck - she had googled examples of recovering addicts and one of them was the discussion of sweating, shaking and cold sweats but when she had pulled Brandon aside to remind him that they both care for Trevor and she should be made aware of cases like this, he had murmured, voice surprisingly soft, "He gets embarrassed by it." 

She hadn't mentioned it to Trevor directly. 

She thinks he knows she knows though. 

And then, it comes. The sharp ringing of her phone alarm dings throughout the room and Brandon makes a loud, annoyed noise like he has just been kicked in the gut by a horse or just had a loose limb hit by a car while she gets a close look at Trevor's face as his eyes squint, face scrunching into a pained expression and he curls in slightly towards her, burying his face in the sector between her shoulder and neck but Brandon, laying on his back with his eyes closed but seemingly ready to get up by how he lays with the covers only around his waist and his entire chest exposed. Then again, she thinks, that might just be Brandon liking to show off even when he's half-asleep. He reaches a hand out blindly to smack Trevor's ass before standing, "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty." 

Trevor cuddles further into her and she laughs as she feels his warm breath tickling her neck but he reaches an arm from under the covers he has curled himself into to lift his middle finger up at Brandon who chuckles at the action before saying, "C'mon now! Get up!" 

She has to appreciate both of her boys a bit at that moment: Brandon with his sticking up bedhead, shirtless and muscular torso and the bulge he also makes a point to show off in his tight boxer briefs - she had teased him once about his toxic sort of masculinity when he was in the romantic situation he was until Trevor had laughed to the lines of bordering on tears but while he was smirking, there was a look of insecurity buried in his eyes; she hadn't brought it up again - but also, past his sharp muscles and fit frame that looks like someone straight out of a fitness magazine but the gentle fondness of his smile and the enchanting charm of his blue-green eyes made her more fond of him than any hot, fitness body could. Trevor's body was clad in a messy band tee - that, if she is correct, was either Sean's or Brandon's - but beneath it, she was just as aware of Brandon's lithe and slighter but muscular frame and where Brandon's hip line led into a V-shape, Trevor's hipbones stuck out a bit and she liked to run her thumbs over the protruding bones as a reminder of just how gentle her boys can be - it made him blush and squirm when she did but Brandon's teasing didn't help the fluster. Trevor's unruly hair was still cut short - she likes the short cut better, it helps her not think about _those_ times - but she liked to run her fingers through it and in moments like this, it was even more unruly than usual with sleep and while he found it slightly annoying, she was fond of it. 

They were both beautiful in a way she was - _maybe_ she was in love with them. 

"We gotta get up." She murmurs into his hair after Brandon leaves to shower and Trevor makes a whining noise into her neck - it brings memories to the forefront of her mind of watching Trevor bounce carefully in Brandon's lap, making mewling and whining noises, while her and Brandon kiss over his shoulder or she touched herself, sometimes Brandon would reach over to touch her too - but she doesn't let herself start to actually think about that unless she wanted to not make it to her classes that day. 

_Teenage boys, easy to rile_ \- she thinks before cutting off the train of thought under the fact that she had been the one to associate an offhand noise Trevor makes with a mosaic of pornographic memories playing through like a kaleidoscope in her mind's eye. 

She bounces against him to jostle his comfortable position but his nose buries in the ridge of her collar bone as though finding purchase. She murmurs to him angrily at how cute he is, "Trev -" 

"Rowan." He groans there before pulling away and asking with those sleep-ladden, perfect for pouting eyes, "Come on, you have a spare first." 

"You," she points out forcefully, "have English first." 

His deep eyes flicker in the morning light, deep and intoxicating, curled together as they are and she feels the shudder wrack his body. It reminds her of holding him in the bathroom while he cried. His smile doesn't. "I'm doing great in English." 

A beat passes between them while she considers just how bad the consequences for skipping first period could be until Brandon shouts from the shower, "Am I being joined in here or not?" 

Trevor winks at her before encouraging, "Go! Have fun, I've been hogging our boyfriend lately." 

It's a weird statement but is made perfect by who they are. She loves being with them, even though she knows Brandon will smirk and tease her for joining him and even though, Trevor is settling back in to nap. 

She - She might love these stupid boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
